glee_music_superiorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix Brielle Evans
'''Phoenix Evans '''is a main character in Glee: Music Superior. She attends New Harris High School and is a member of The Music Superiors, the school's Glee Club. Personality Phoenix is known for being very outspoken, she's not a shy girl and is very willing to have her opinion heard, which gets her in trouble a lot because her opinions are very loud and often disagreed with. She never thinks before she speaks, she's like a spit fire what comes to her head comes out of her mouth, this makes her come across as a mean person but really she doesn't try to be, in fact she tries her hardest not to be. Phoenix can be incredibly stubborn, refusing to give up on what's considered to be a lost cause. She's also very blunt and straight forward, she doesn't sugar coat things. If you want the cold hard truth, head to Phoenix. Phoenix is loud, obnoxious and can be considered to be very snarky and sarcastic, this girl was not made for making friends. In all honesty Phoenix is a very sweet girl, if you look past her personality flaws, you'll see that you've made a true friend who will stand by you no matter what. She's protective and defensive over her loved ones, she'll stand up for them even if she knows in her heart that they're wrong. Phoenix can be nice, but she has a wicked temper and is quick to act on it. Revenge is her specialty. Underneath all of her personality flaws, Phoenix is a normal girl who's never had an easy time making friends. Backstory Meredith Walsh was a young eighteen year old, fresh faced and naive. She moved out of her parents house the day of graduation, she had always been rather independent and couldn't wait to begin fending for herself. Meredith began to work at a local watering hole as a bar tender, she was a big hit with the male customers and soon began making some money on the side. This was ideal for the eighteen year old, she got free drinks and was paid to have fun. Until she discovered she had been impregnanted by one of her many customers. Meredith had never planned on having a child, at least not until she was thirty and settled down. She still had her whole life before her and now she had this little baby to care for. For a while it worked, Meredith stopped her partying and got a job at a local department store. Nine months later she was able to afford a two bedroom apatment and she happily began to care for her baby girl, Phoenix. Meredith was very happy with her living situation and despite how she was brought into the world Phoenix was loved and cared for by all of her family. Five short years later, Meredith had married and Phoenix was overwhelmed to finally have a father. Noah Evans adored his wife and daughter, and he hated having to leave them when he was deployed. It wasn't long until Phoenix was a beautiful and independent fourteen year old, once again Noah was deployed only this time he left and wouldn't be returning until after Christmas. This upset Phoenix and Meredith, who was expecting, immensely. It especially upset them when a man dressed in army green arrived at their house on the morning of December, 24 bearing a letter with the worst possible news they could have received. Phoenix locked herself in her room for weeks and when she finally emerged she was a changed girl, she had lost a good ten pounds and she began to rebel from her mother, getting drunk or high at least once a day. Phoenix now lives with her mother and sister, Cassie Evans, and has turned into a cruel, heartless girl who only has a soft spot for her two year old sister. Category:Female Characters Category:Members of The Music Superiors